


for him.

by drunkcaller



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 2020 L'Manberg Election on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Confessions, Declarations Of Love, Dream Smp, Dreams and Nightmares, Drunken Confessions, Falling In Love, First Love, Love Confessions, Lowercase, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pre-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Psychological Trauma, Sad and Happy, Slow Build, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Trauma, dream can't figure out how to say his feelings, dream needs to grow some balls lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:08:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28265910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkcaller/pseuds/drunkcaller
Summary: "you don't have to say 'i love you' to say 'i love you' george." dream's voice was soft on the other side of the line."dream-""no george. you're perfect. i love everything about you. why can't you see that? you deserve love. let me give it to you."-or where dream couldn't get these intrusive thoughts of his best friend out of his head.there were a lot of things that dream believed in and shooting stars weren't one but when his little sister told him to wish on one and everything starts to fall apart and come together at the same time he doesn't know what to believe in anymore.-based off the song for him. by troye sivan (ft. allday)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), dreamnotfound - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	1. 1. stars

**Author's Note:**

> hiiii!!!! 
> 
> i hope you like this :)
> 
> let me know what you think :)
> 
> also please don't steal my work or crosspost it on other websites. translations would be a different situation. 
> 
> have a good day/night !!!!
> 
> also the lowercase is intended lol

dream was sitting in the backyard with his little sister. they were laying on a blanket in the grass just watching the stars while she played some of her music. they did this every sunday night so she could relax and refresh before the new school week.

his face popped up in his head again as if he hadn’t already been thinking about him every single time his mind was free.

dream’s mind was full of intrusive thoughts about the older boy and no matter how hard he tried he couldn’t make them go away.

“clay?”

dream blinked a few times before turning his head to look at the young girl. “yeah what’s up?”

she nodded, “are you okay? you keep zoning out.”

dream chewed on the inside of his lip as he nodded. there was no way in hell that he was telling her what was going on in his head. no one would know. not even the boy loitering in his head.

“yeah just a little tired i guess. i don’t know.” he let out a quiet sigh as he looked back up at the sky.

she didn't believe a word he had said but dropped it because if he wanted to talk about it then he would have told her about it.

"i'm fine bug don't worry about me. just relax." dream could sense the worry coming from his sister. she nodded and gave him a small smile.

"clay look!" she tapped his arm and pointed up to the shooting star. "make a wish!"

although dream didn't really believe in things like that he closed his eyes anyway.

too bad all that popped up in his head was george's face.

-

dream was laying in his bed. he was alone in the house. everyone else was either at school or work and dream was alone with his thoughts. it was his least favorite part of the day.

he _hated_ being alone. he _hated_ the silence. most importantly he _hated_ how he couldn't control his thoughts.

his phone dinged as he sat up and grabbed it.

it was from george.

_perfect_.

_on stream, join the call?_ george's text was so simple but somehow he felt himself overthinking the the five simple words.

_sure_

dream replied before he got out of his bed and fixed his sheets a little before he sat at his desk across the room. he set his phone down as he booted up the set up. he let out a breath before opening up discord and going to the voice chat that george was in.

he joined before putting his headset on and leaning back in his chair.

"hi george!" dream smiled as he pulled up george's stream.

"hi dream welcome to the stream." george was mining some blocks with a smile on his face.

a smile that made dream's belly fill with butterflies.

"how long have you been streaming for?" dream picked up a pen and started fiddling with it.

"just a few minutes. i was bored so i thought i would stream for a little." george shrugged and pulled at the collar of his sweatshirt.

"oh okay." dream's voice is quiet as he looks out the window next to him. it was kind of a gloomy day out.

"you okay?" george furrows his eyebrows as he looks to the desktop that his discord is pulled up on. he really was getting annoyed with people asking him that question recently.

dream nods before realizing that george couldn't see him. dream sat up straight. "i'm fine. just a little tired."

that wasn't a lie. dream was exhausted. the past few nights have been restless and filled with little to no sleep mixed with various intrusive thoughts.

"okay." george wasn't convinced and dream could see it on his face. "if you need anything i'm here."

"all i need is you." dream mumbled not even meaning to say that at all let alone out loud. his head snapped up at his monitor to see george's reaction. he knew the older boy heard him. dream's cheeks flamed up as he watched george.

george's cheeks tinted red as he looked away from the screen to his other monitor. he cleared his throat as he read his chat. "chat's going crazy now."

dream swallowed the lump forming in his throat. he was embarrassed. dream set his head in his hands as he leaned his elbows on his desk. "yeah i'm sure."

dream didn't want to look at any of what they were saying. he knew it would just make everything in his head a whole lot worse. he sat as the desk watching george.

he didn't know how long they sat there in silence. dream couldn't tell if it was comfortable or awkward now.

he checked the time on his phone. "i actually have to go. i said i would pick my sister up so she didn't have to walk home today."

dream watched as george's eyes floated around his screen before falling to his desk.

"okay. tell her i say hi. also drive safe." george smiled as he looked at their discord chat.

"of course. i'll talk to you later. have fun on your stream." dream's eyes fell upon george's eyes.

dream loved them.

"i will. chat says goodbye." george grinned and paused the game.

"bye chat!" dream read chat a little before looking back at george. "bye george! love you!"

george just rolled his eyes as dream chuckled. george leaned back a little. "bye dream."

dream left the call and closed discord. he took his headset off and sighed. he set a hand on his chest only to feel his heart beating as if it was going to pump out of his chest. dream stood up and grabbed his phone from his desk. he texted his sister that he was on his way before grabbing his keys and putting some shoes on.

he went down the stairs and out to the garage. he unlocked his car and quickly started it. he took a deep breath before pulling out of the driveway.

the drive to his sister's school wasn't that long so he got there in under ten minutes. school wasn't done yet there were still a few minutes left so dream parked and waited for his sister.

unfortunately that meant thoughts that were beyond unrequited. he also couldn't stop thinking about what he said to george in front of fifteen thousand people.

" _all i need is you_."

"damnit why would you say that?" dream mumbled to himself and leaned on the steering wheel as he closed his eyes. all that he could see was the blush that covered george's cheeks and how he was overthinking all of it. george blushing over what he said was nothing more than embarrassment. dream wished it wasn't though.

dream jumped when the passenger door opened and his sister climbed into is car. " sorry i didn't mean to scare you."

"it's fine. i just zoned out again." dream sat up and turned the car on again. "how was school?"

she buckled her seatbelt as dream pulled out of the parking lot.

"it was alright i guess. school is school." she shrugged as she pulled her phone out of her backpack to play music.

they got home and she went inside while dream sat in the car for a few moments.

he picked his phone up and opened the text message from george.

_hey, wanna call for a bit?_ , george texts.

dream gulped before texting back, _yeah just give me a minute to get back in the house._

dream climbed out of his car before locking it and going back inside. he slipped his shoes off and hurried up the stairs. he went into his bedroom and quietly closed the door. he locked it as he sat on his bed. he unlocked his phone again and hovered over the call button. he sighed before clicking on it.

it rang for a few seconds before george answered on the other end.

"hey dream."

"hi george." dream laid down and set his phone on his chest.

"are you okay? and be honest with me please. you were acting off earlier." george's voice was quiet. dream knew it was getting late over there.

dream sighed and rubbed his eyes. "i'm fine. i promise. i've just been thinking a lot."

"thinking about what?"

_you_.

"anything and everything." dream swallowed. he suddenly felt overwhelmed. "i just have a lot on my mind right now is all."

george was quiet on the other side. "promise?"

dream closed his eyes. "i promise george."

"you'd tell me if there was something wrong wouldn't you?" george was smiling. dream could just tell.

"you'd be the first to know george." dream felt the corners of his lips tip up.

"wow i'm honoured." george giggled quietly.

dream's mind was whirling at the sound. george's laugh sent spirals through his stomach.

"you have a nice laugh." dream's voice was no louder than a whisper.

it was quiet for a few seconds before george spoke up again. "thank you."

dream smiled a little. they were quiet for a bit before dream once again had to go. "i'll talk to you tomorrow george."

"of course." george paused. "have a good night dream."

"you too." dream sat up and smiled. "love you george."

dream waited for some snarky remark back from george, which is what he usually got.

not this time though.

"love you too dream."

-


	2. colors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tears, minecraft, and nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiiiii friends!!!!
> 
> this one is a wee bit sad and i will preface this by putting a minor trigger warning as this chapter has mentions and depictions of a minor panic attack. 
> 
> that being said, i hope you like this :)
> 
> let me know what you think :)
> 
> also please don't steal my work or crosspost it on other websites. translations would be a different situation.
> 
> have a good day/night !!!!
> 
> also the lowercase is intended lol

  
•

as if dream didn't already have so many things racing around in his head. george just had to go and say that.

he never says that. even if dream knows that george cares about him. the boy never says it back.

"damnit george." dream sighs and sits up. the older boy immediately hung up after saying it, leaving dream to panic about it.

dream quietly walked down the stairs and saw his brother and sister on the couch doing homework. his mom had just gotten done with work and was standing in the kitchen sorting through mail.

"hi mom." dream smiled at her and going to the fridge to grab some juice.

"hi sweetheart. how was your day?" she set the envelopes in the basket by the door before sitting at the island. "did you stream today?"

dream shook his head as he poured the juice into a glass. "no but i called george while he streamed."

it was silent in the room as dream put the bottle back in the fridge. dream could sense that something was wrong hence why he didn't turn around and kept his back to his mother.

"hey can the two of you leave me and your brother alone for a little?" his mom smiled at his two younger siblings.

dream squeezed his eyes shut as he gripped the counter. he just waited for his mom to say something because he definitely wasn't going to start the conversation.

"clay hun, is everything okay?" she paused, she didn't want to offend him or set him off. "you've been acting a bit off these past few days. you know you can talk to me."

dream swallowed and raised a slightly shaking hand to scratch his neck. "mom, i'm fine."

"are you really?" she started before stopping to rethink her words. "you're acting like last time bud."

dream shook his head. his brain started racing trying to come up with an excuse. "i'm fine really."

"bud look at me."

dream clenched his jaw and turned around to look at her. he shoved his hands into the pockets of his sweatpants. "i'm fine. i promise."

"have you told any of them?" his mom sorta changed the subject so that the boy wouldn't freak out.

"bad is still the only one who knows since i called him that night." dream looked down at his socks as his eyes started welling up with tears.

his mom stood up off of her stool and walked over to dream. "are you having the nightmares again?"

dream brought his hand up to his mouth as his subconsciously started biting at his nails.

he didn't want to cry. he hated crying in front of people especially over this.

dream nodded as his lip trembled and eyebrows furrowed, flashes of that night popping up in his head. there were still parts that he couldn't remember. maybe that was because of _him_ or maybe dream was just repressing those awful memories. "i can't- i can't stop seeing his face."

his mother frowned before pulling her eldest son into a hug. dream immediately wrapped his arms around his mother as tears fell down his cheeks. he hated showing this side to anyone.

"you're okay now sweetheart. it's over. they're gone and most importantly _he's_ gone." she rubbed his back, trying to calm the shaking boy down. "is it because it's almost been a year now? two days huh?"

dream nodded into her shoulder. dream stood up straight and wiped his eyes. he sniffled before clearing his throat. "i think i'm going to go relax or something before dinner. do you want help?"

she shook her head. "that's fine sweetie and i'll be okay. you just go take care of yourself."

dream nodded before giving her another quick hug, grabbing his cup, and going upstairs. he quietly shut his door and sat on his bed. he set the glass down before signing and flopping back onto his bed.

dream looked over at his phone that was laying on the bed next to him. he contemplated calling george again or sapnap.

he needed to tell someone and those are his two other closest friends other than bad but he's already told him.

dream called him the night everything crumbled to the ground.

dream sat up and grabbed his laptop from his bedside table. he got comfortable in his bed.

he desperately needed to not only take his mind off of his best friend but also the horrid anniversary that was quickly approaching.

•

the next day dream was joining george on his stream again.

this time george was just trying to beat the game instead of going on the smp.

dream sat at his desk with discord pulled up along with twitch. george texted him to join the call so he did. sapnap, karl, and bad would all be joining a bit later so they could play some jack box for a bit.

he missed his friends.

dream joined the call, being the first to join.

"are you streaming yet?" dream sat crisscross on his chair as he played with the cord to his headset.

"yeah i just started." george's voice was soft as he started the stream.

"how was your night?" dream asked quietly as he pulled up george's stream.

"it was alright. my mom and i got takeout for dinner. then i just relaxed for the rest of the night." george's voice was still quiet because of him concentrating on the game.

"that's good." dream smiled as he watched george's stream. "what's your favorite color?"

"blue. why?" george looked up for a second, a little confused about the random question.

"i was just wondering. is it your favorite because it's the color you can see the best?" dream played with his fingers as he nervously watched the screen. dream didn't like how he got nervous talking to people.

"pretty much. it's definitely the most vibrant color that i can see. what's yours dream?" george smiled as he mined some blocks.

dream thought for a second. "red probably."

"why's that?"

dream shrugged remembering that george couldn't see him. "i've just always liked it i guess."

"that's usually how it goes i guess." george chuckled and dream smiled at the noice. george's laugh was comforting.

"you know what you make with blue and red?" dream paused as he looked at the older boy. he wasn't expecting a response from george so he just answered his own question. "purple. we could make purple george."

george's cheeks turned bright red. "dream!"

"what. i just pointed out a well known fact george." dream mumbled and looked out the window to the house next door. he felt his heart clench as he looked away and back to the screen. dream cleared his throat. "my mom needs me for a second, i'll be right back."

dream just took his headset off and muted himself. he set his head in his hands before he stood up and closed his curtains. he turned his lights on before sitting back down.

even just _looking_ at that house made him sick.

dream shook his hands out and pushed some loose strands of hair out of his face as he sat back down in his chair. he took a deep breath before putting his headset back on and unmuting himself.

"i'm back."

"welcome back dream."

"sorry about that. my little brother needed help with some homework." dream easily lied as he chewed at his nails. he was increasingly more anxious than he was five minutes ago.

"how old his he again?" george asked as he killed a skeleton.

"ten." dream took a drink of his water. dream jumped when his computer dinged signaling someone joined the call.

"hey guys!" sapnap's cheery voice was just what dream needed right now.

"hi sapnap. i'm almost done and then we can start jack box." george focused on his screen as karl joined the call.

"hello!" karl laughed when george jumped this time. "sorry 'bout that."

"dream?"

sapnap's voice broke him out of his thoughts yet again. dream looked up from his lap and at his screen.

"sorry i zoned out again. what's up?" dream cleared his throat again.

tomorrow was getting ever so close and he hated it. every single date was burned into his brain. he couldn't stop thinking about it no matter how hard he tried.

"dream are you okay?" bad's voice was soft and gentle as it always was but there was that tone in there that dream could sense. bad knew what was wrong.

"i'm fine. really. just have a lot going on in my head." dream swallowed and looked at george's streak that was just him as he loaded jack box up. "sorry about that."

"promise?" bad's voice sounded as stern as it possibly could.

"i promise bad."

•

it was five minutes after george ended his stream when he received a text from bad.

 _are you really okay? you know you can talk to me about it right? it's bad to keep it all bottled up in there_ , bad's text was just what dream did and did not need at that moment.

dream chewed at the inside of his cheek as a lump formed in his throat.

his leg bounced up and down as he read the text again.

 _i promise i'm fine. i'm going to see miss parker again tomorrow. i promise i'm not bottling it up._ dream quickly typed back and set his phone down.

dream stood up and quickly went downstairs to eat dinner with his family.

he had moved back in with his family about ten months ago when his anxiety skyrocketed after everything. he was beyond grateful for what his parents did for him.

he helped his little sister set the table as his mom finished cooking.

"here bug let me help with that." dream grabbed the cups and silverware from the younger girl. "where's bubby?"

"he's finishing washing up. he just wanted to get out of helping setting the table even if it was technically his turn." the girl pouted as she laid the plates out.

dream chucked setting the glasses and utensils out at each spot. "dad home yet?"

she shook her head. "mom said like ten minutes. got held up in traffic again."

dream nodded before going to the kitchen to help his mom carry the food to the dining room.

"thanks sweetheart."

dream nodded and gave her a smile.

dream set the food down before joining his family at the table. they talked for awhile before his dad got home.

dream watched his parents as his mom have his dad a gentle nod and his dads smile suddenly turned into a frown.

he knew what they were talking about.

dream looked down at the table as he felt the sudden need to cry. dream hated cryin. especially over _him_.

he knew his parents and even his older sister were just as stressed for the next few days as he was.

dream quietly sat through the dinner passing it off as tired.

after dinner he helped clean up before retreating to his bedroom.

he changed into some pajamas before grabbing his phone and climbing into his bed.

he plugged his phone in before taking two melatonin and laying down. it was a bit of an early night but dream wanted nothing more than to sleep for the next week and a half.

•

"clay! sweetheart wake up!"

he heard screaming but he didn't know where it was coming from. he had to be sleeping but he couldn't tell.

"dream!"

dream shot up in bed. he frantically looked around as sobs fell from his lips. he brought his shaking hands up to his ears and pressed them against his head. he could still hear his voice and feel his repulsive touch on his skin.

his mother wrapped her arms around his shoulders as he collapsed into her comforting arms.

"make it stop. _please_." dream squeezed his eyes shut only to be greeted by his face. "please. make him leave! get him out. please. _please_."

"i'm so sorry sweetheart. i'm so sorry." her voice was soft as she ran a hand through his hair. "he's not here anymore."

his dad knelt on the floor pulling his wife and son into his arms. "you're safe bud. you're safe here."

dream quickly shook his head, pressing his hands over his eyes. "no. no. no. please-"

his dad grabbed his hands. "bud look at me. look at me. you're okay. we've got you."

dream opened his eyes and looked at his dad who gently wiped his damp cheeks.

"you're safe here. there's nothing to be scared of here." his dad grabbed his hands. "take a deep breath for me. that's it. you're doing perfect."

dream focused on breathing. "okay. okay."

his dad offered him a small smile. "feeling a bit better?"

dream nodded and wiped his face. "i'm sorry. did i wake them up again?"

"they're already back sleeping. don't worry about it." his dud ruffled his hair as his mom gently rubbed his back.

"why don't you lay back down?" his dad stood up and turned the lights back off. "we'll sit with you until you fall back asleep."

dream laid back down as patches jumped back up onto the bed and laid by his stomach. his parents sat next to him. his mom ran her fingers through his hair, something that has calmed him down since he was a baby.

"thank you for staying."

•

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed this chapter and the next will be out as soon as i possibly can write it. 
> 
> -dc


	3. anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> secrets, tears, and support.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi friends!!!! 
> 
> first i'm starting off by saying that this is very much a loaded chapter and is hella emotional. i'm also going to say that this chapter most definitely requires a tw so, 
> 
> tw// mentions of sexual assault and suicide. 
> 
> it won't be mentioned as much as it is in this chapter in future chapter but it also won't be a disappearing storyline. 
> 
> it also will not be romanticized and as much as this is dnf, the first couple of chapters will be mostly about dream but don't worry, you'll get your ship soon. 
> 
> with all of that being said, i hope you enjoy and let me know what you think of it :) 
> 
> have a good day/night !!!

  
•

dream woke up the next morning exhausted. the boy rubbed his hands over his eyes as he slowly sat up. he grabbed his phone and immediately saw all of the messages from bad. dream smiled. dream was glad he told him.

dream slowly climbed out of bed and went to the bathroom. he started the shower and undressed before stepping in. he ran his hands through his hair, letting the hot water beat against his tense muscles.

dream closed his eyes, running his hands over his face. he shook his head before washing his body and hair.

he safely got out of the shower and dried off before wrapping the towel around his waist and quickly walking back to his room. he just put some sweatpants and a sweatshirt before hanging his towel up.

he collapsed onto his bed and finally looked at his phone.

bad had sent him numerous messages all along the lines of, _i know what today is and i know it'll be hard but just know that i'm only one call away. love you dream !_

dream smiled and texted back a thank you. he had a little time before he had his appointment and he wanted to tell george and sapnap.

dream didn't know what he was going to say or how he was going to say it but he needed to tell them. he texted their group chat and asked if they could all call on discord in a bit. he also asked if bad could be there for support.

dream sat at his desk and stared at his phone. he was waiting for the screen to light up with the notifications.

dream closed his eyes and took a deep breath. he was nervous to tell them, especially george for some reason.

he just didn't want them to treat him different after finding out.

dream played with a pen on his desk before his phone finally lit up. sapnap replied saying that he was free and then not soon after so did bad.

george's reply came a bit later but that was expected since it was george.

dream took a deep breath and pulled his sleeves over his hands as he booted up his computer. he put his headset on and opened discord when his computer turned on.

he made a new groupchat just to be extra safe and waited for all of the boys to be online before he called them.

"dream?" sapnap's voice was soft and concerned.

"hey guys." dream mumbled as he bit at his lip.

"is everything okay?" george spoke up, his voice also quiet. "your texts were a little worrying."

"yeah- well no- i- um i guess i'm not really okay. i just want to tell you guys something. i just need you guys to not say anything until i'm done and um i um i also don't want you guys to think of me any different once you hear what i have to say. and bad knows already."

"of course. we're your best friends dream. nothing that you could possibly tell us could make us not care about you. unless you said you enjoy playing golf or something like that." sapnap as usual relieved tension and calmed dream down. both george and bad agreed with him so dream finally spoke again.

"okay so i guess i should start bu saying that i'm bisexual. i um i just feel like i should tell you guys. it's also important to what i have to tell you."

dream took a break. he really wished he could see what their reactions were but he knew that if he didn't preface the not talking part that sapnap would be clapping and making silly jokes as usual.

"anyway i came out to my parents a bit over a year ago after everything happened but before that i hadn't told anyone. i did have a secret boyfriend at the time though. they didn't care and are very okay with it. that was when i was living on my own. anyway i guess some other people found out which is what i didn't want since i live and florida and you know how that goes. i'm not really sure how but um i- _fuck_ -"

dream wiped his eyes with the sleeves of his sweatshirt and inhaled a shaky breath. all of the memories were coming back to him and he hated it. he wished he could go back in time and change everything about what happened. 

"take your time dream." bad's voice was comforting like a hug.

dream nodded even if they couldn't see him. "i used to do yard work for the neighbors of my parents because they used to help my parents out a lot when we were all kids. one day was a bit different. he usually invited me in after for some lunch and water as a thank you even though i said it wasn't necessary. i really wish i had said no thank you that day."

dream wiped his eyes again before playing with the strings of his hoodie. "that day he- he- i was- he- _goddamnit clay_! sorry. i'm just frustrated now."

dream took another deep breath before finally saying what he needed to. "that was the first time that he assaulted me."

dream heard faint noises of shock and surprise from his friends as he continued talking.

"he threatened to tell everyone and my parents who at the time didn't know of me being bisexual, of my sexuality if i said anything. so i didn't. he told me that i should like it because- i didn't tell anyone. i kept it a secret from everyone. it happened a few more times before i couldn't anymore and i-"

dream covered his mouth as a sob slipped past. he hated crying so much. "i'm sorry."

" _don't_ apologize." george's voice was firm. "you don't need to."

"i don't know if you guys remember but there were a few weeks last year where i was completely gone and m.i.a.?" dream heard noises of remembrance and recollection so he continued, "well exactly a year ago today i tried to end my own life. brady found me, my ex. he came to bring me lunch because he had thought i had been having a rough week. he found me in the bathroom. luckily i was fine and i regret it but it also meant that i had to tell my parents what happened. we filed a case and he's currently serving a sentence but i still can't even look at that house without having a fucking panic attack. i broke up with brady because of everything but also i had just been losing feelings for him before the whole situation. that's not important though. i have nightmares sometimes still and my anxiety is beyond horrible. other than that i'm coping fine and i recovered well. i called bad that day before i tried to and told him everything while sobbing on the bathroom floor. i made him promise to not tell anyone but i kinda wished i hadn't done that. i just felt the incredible need to tell the two of you because you're my best friends and so important to me."

dream finally stopped talking.

"i'm sure i speak for the both of us when i say that i'm glad you trust us enough to tell us all of that. i also couldn't care less that you like boys but like in a good way. you're still dream and i still love you." sapnap cut off his rambling before he got ahead of himself.

"we're always here for you and there isn't anything that we wouldn't do for you. i still love you dream. thank you for trusting us." george's voice stayed quiet and dream didn't know if that was a good or bad thing.

"thank you for listening." dream's voice trembled as a new wave of tears threatened to fall. these ones were happy though. he didn't know how he got so luck to have such amazing friends but he couldn't ask for anything better.

they all talked for a little bit longer before dream inevitably had to leave for his appointment with his therapist. they didn't meet very often anymore but his parents thought it would be good for him to have one the year of.

dream walked to the bathroom to fix his hair and splash some cold water onto his face. then he just went back to his room to grab his phone, wallet, and keys.

he sat in the car in the garage for about fifteen minutes just staring at the wall in front of him before he actually left.

it was going to be a long day.

•

george didn't know how long he had sat staring at his computer screen before he finally looked away.

george wiped at his eyes before standing up and pacing around his room.

george remembers that day. that day that dream tried to call him but he didn't answer. that day that he missed seven calls from the boy. that day that he should've been there and he wasn't.

george knew that none of this was his fault and that nothing would've changed for dream but he still couldn't help like feeling that he could've helped.

george then thinks about how he has helped dream. dream said it himself. dream had expressed his gratitude for george.

george was glad that he had dream.

•

it was long after his appointment and dream was exhausted emotionally and physically. he felt numb almost.

he was laying on his bed in the dark and in silence which was just what he needed.

it wasn't until his phone was buzzing on the table next to his bed that he was snapped out of his thoughts.

_gogy :)_

dream smiled and set his phone next to him as he answered it.

"hey." dream couldn't help the smile that was forming on his face.

"hi dream." george's voice was quiet and dream knew that it was because it was late over there and george's mom was most definitely sleeping.

"what's up?" dream pulled his blankets closer to his body.

"i just wanted to talk to you. we haven't talked just us in a few days." george smiled as dream couldn't help the blush that was floating up his neck.

"thank you i actually really needed this right now." dream brushed his hair out of his face and let out a small sigh.

"i'm glad i could help. i hope tomorrow is a better day for you. you deserve a good day."

"thank you george."

and maybe, just maybe it would be.

•

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you liked it and please let me know what you think. 
> 
> i have also made a tiktok that i'll be posting updates on as well as other content such as animations that i've been working on. 
> 
> my user is honkmuffin
> 
> also chapter will start getting longer soon i promise !!! and also not quite as sad but no promises on that one

**Author's Note:**

> eeek
> 
> so um there's that. 
> 
> this is my first time posting on ao3 and this a different fandom than i'm used to writing lol so lmk if anything is messed up. 
> 
> i'll try and update again soon.


End file.
